


Litany

by thebluejay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Parallels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluejay/pseuds/thebluejay
Summary: Mothers, brothers, friends, sisters, sons, fathers, daughters.





	

Harry's mother died to save him from Voldemort.  
Draco's mother betrayed Voldemort to save him.  
Fred's mother could not save him.

Harry's father died fighting Voldemort.  
Teddy's father died fighting Voldemort.  
Teddy's mother was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange.  
Dora's father was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange.  
Neville's mother was tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange.  
Ginny's mother killed Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry's mother died for him.  
Tom's mother died and abandoned him.  
Ariana's father went to Azkaban to protect her.  
Severus's mother didn't care.  
Draco's mother betrayed Voldemort for him.  
Luna's father betrayed Harry for her.

Frank's mother brought up his son.  
Dora's mother brought up her son.  
Lily's sister brought up her son.

Andromeda's sister killed her husband.  
Andromeda's father disowned her.  
Andromeda's sister killed her daughter.  
Sirius's mother disowned him.  
Andromeda's sister killed Sirius.

Andromeda's sister came back too late.  
Fred's brother came back too late.

George's brother died.  
Dennis's brother died.  
Andromeda's daughter died.  
Harry's godfather died.  
Albus's sister died.  
Arthur's son died.  
Petunia's sister died.  
Teddy's father died.  
Hannah's mother died.  
Augusta's son lived.

Frank's mother raised his son.  
Dora's mother raised her son.  
Lily's sister raised her son.  
Ron's mother took Harry in.  
Sirius's mother disowned him.  
James's mother took Sirius in.

Ariana's mother hid her away.  
Teddy's father ran away.  
Severus's father didn't count.  
Barty's father disowned him.  
Draco's father was the reason he became a Death Eater.  
Remus's father was the reason he became a werewolf.  
Tom murdered his father.

Ginny's friend tried to kill her.  
James's friend betrayed him.  
Harry's friend abandoned him.  
Lily's friend called her Mudblood.  
Remus's friends didn't trust him.  
Harry's friends fought for him.  
Harry died for them.

Harry's father died for him.  
Ariana's father went to Azkaban for her.  
Barty's mother went to Azkaban for him.

Lily's sister envied and hated her.  
Albus's brother tried to hate him.  
Merope's brother hated her.  
Percy's brother died before they could reconcile.  
Regulus's brother never knew the truth.  
Bellatrix's sisters betrayed her.

The man Hermione loved married her.  
The woman James loved married him.  
The woman Bill loved married him.  
The man Dora loved married her.  
The woman Severus loved rejected him.  
The man Albus loved caused his sister's death.  
The man Andromeda loved died.  
The man Ginny loved lived.

Ginny's brother died.  
Molly's brothers died.  
Narcissa's sister died.  
Merope's son died.  
Aberforth's brother died.  
Eileen's son died.

Lily's son lived.

**Author's Note:**

> Archived on AO3 1/10/17.


End file.
